botbgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Bai
In Chinese, the family name is Kai. Kai Bai is a character from the Blood On The Battlefield series made by Deviantart user MajorKrystalFan. He acts as a hero character in the main story. Story: Kai Bai is the younger brother of series original Kai Kasabian, the strongest member of the China Team. He hails from Wuhan, China. Upon birth, he was raised as a girl thanks to a misjudgement from a vision-impaired midwife. It wasn't until puberty that the mistake was made and he was in fact a boy, scarring him for life for literally being gender-mistaken. Unlike his brother, Bai was born with the family's gift of umbrakinesis - the ability to control darkness. His power was uncontrollable at first when he was younger, but over time, he was able to keep it at ease thanks to encouragement from his friends and family. He always watches Kasabian train in the mornings at their dojo, studying what moves he could use when he gets permission (from him) to fight. It wasn't until Kasabian & the other China Team members set out to find the 7 Heroes that Bai decided to follow Kasabian in secret, hoping to get a chance to fight using what he has learned. Since then, he has kept a close eye on him and keeps in contact with Kasabian's love interest Rachel so she can help him get a chance to team up with the other ladies. Appearance: Kai Bai's skin is naturally pale thanks to his 'gift'. His eyes are naturally brown, but has had silicon discs put over his irises to make them a dark blue. His hair is styled so that one side is undercut with the rest swept to the other and the lower layers braided. In battle, he wears a long brown-trimmed black sleeveless shirt, black arm warmers and baggy black pants that are tucked into tabi boots. Outside of battle, his costumes always change, from as basic to a shirt and jeans to an expensive dress with heels and jewellery. On both sides of his lifestyle, however, he often wears makeup and nail polish, most commonly black also. Personality: Bai is very loving and caring towards his friends and family, always trying to find reason to their anger and/or sorrow. However, he also has a darker side; he's very open about his dislikes, is very quick thinking when it comes to harsh comebacks and DEEPLY perverse. Since being raised as a girl most of his life, Bai may have multiple personality disorder, as his mannerisms & way of speaking tend to vary day to day and from person to person. Powers: Umbrakinesis '-' 'The Kai Dynasty's signature power. He can create black flames using it and large explosions. '''Super Speed '- A lot of the traditional Spectre Fist attacks rely on quick, sharp movements. '''Translocation - Bai is able to phase through his opponents during some attacks and is able to travel the stage by turning into a cloud of smoke. Fighting style: Kai Bai uses traditional and basic techniques of the Spectre Fist fighting style, which consist of darkness-infused jabs and kicks. His attacks are named after ghosts and the occult. Feats: -Beat Kai Kasabian in a fight. -Beat Tung Lin Shu in a fight. Theme Songs: Concept Theme: BOTB: SW - Festivalo (Neo China Team) BOTB: CD - Warriors Within! (Jess Team) Trivia: -Kai is a closet maiesiophile on top of a deep love for people's bodies. -Back before anyone realised Kai was a male, he was referred by his last name, Bai. He still goes by it occasionally. -The ideas for Kai Bai came from BlazBlue character Amane Nishiki & King of Fighters character Bandeiras Hattori. ETC: Kai Bai (Gallery)Category:Characters Category:Characters born in China Category:Characters born in October Category:Androgynous characters Category:Speed Demon Characters Category:Striking Characters Category:Younger Siblings Category:Unplayable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Members of Kai Dynasty Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Characters Introduced In Blood On The Battlefield